This invention relates to an undergarment incorporating a permanently attached absorbent liner designed to prevent moisture leakage through a person's outer clothing due to adult partial incontinence.
Nearly twenty million Americans today suffer from a condition known as adult partial incontinence, also known as bladder weep. As a result of this condition, many people are forced to suffer with the discomfort and embarrassment caused by moisture penetrating undergarments and staining one's outer clothing.
The need, therefore, exists for an undergarment which will provide a means of absorbing the excess moisture caused by bladder weep, prevent seepage of that moisture through the undergarment to the outer clothing, and provide this protection in an economic and comfortable way.
One of the most common means of dealing with adult partial incontinence is through the use of adult disposable diapers. These adult disposable diapers, however, suffer from some disadvantages. The disposable diaper iks ordinarily worn in addition to an individual's standard undergarment. Wearing a combination of a disposable diaper and a cloth undergarment under one's clothing is bulky and inhibits circulation of air under one's clothing. Consequently, individuals who wear adult disposable diapers are usually hot and uncomfortable while wearing them. Further, disposable diapers cost up to $0.25 apiece and more. A partially incontinent individual using several disposable diapers a day could expect to spend hundred of dollars a year for this type of protection.